An electronic device, such as a smartphone, may include an antenna for a wireless communication function. For example, an antenna may be mounted under a display panel or an antenna may be mounted in an area except for a display area of a display. Further, in recent years, as users who prefer large screens have increased, electronic devices, of which displays are larger or which include sub-displays, have been actively distributed. For example, electronic devices having full front displays, in which the displays occupy almost all areas of the front surface thereof, are being actively distributed.
When the sizes of the displays become larger or sub-displays are included, the display areas are expanded but spaces for antennas may become insufficient or it may be difficult to secure the performances of the antennas.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.